


Age Gap

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12402789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: Jaime Lannister is showing signs of aging.





	Age Gap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuizzicalQuinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/gifts).



Jaime put on his new, obsidian-rimmed glasses, the weight of them unfamiliar on his nose. He shifted in his chair, rearranged the papers on his desk, grabbed the monogrammed pen from its holder, and positioned himself studiously. He wished there were a mirror on the wall opposite so he could check his reflection. He readjusted the sleeve folded over his stump. Brienne would be here any minute and he needed her to be impressed. 

Not that she wasn’t normally impressed with him. She was. Most of the time. Sometimes. They’d been dating two whole weeks, ever since the night they’d been working late and he’d swept her off her feet with his charm, good looks and awkward declaration. It had taken four years and one scorching kiss, but now they were a couple. He’d picked out a sapphire ring and everything. Well, he’d picked that out months ago, when he first realized he loved her. He'd be able to put it to good use now that she’d admitted she loved him too.

Innocent, honorable Brienne Tarth actually loved _him_ , Jaime Lannister. She wouldn’t turn her back on him now that they’d declared their feelings. She was too loyal. Too true. Still, he thought as he reached behind one ear, adjusting the arm of his glasses, there was a big age difference between them.

Brienne had said it wasn’t an issue and it wasn’t in her nature to lie, but she’d never been faced with such blatant physical evidence that he was growing old. Even when she noticed that he had a few silver chest hairs, she’d straddled him, stroking his torso, not at all bothered. In fact, she had been the opposite of bothered. The  _exact_  opposite of bothered in fact.

That was quite a memory.

He shook himself back into the present. He’d asked Brienne to come down to his office to discuss the situation with Wights Unlimited, but that was really just an excuse to get her first impression of his reading glasses.

Just how would she react to his new, more  _mature_  appearance? He glanced down at the memo on his desk. The glasses really did make it much easier to read. No more holding documents away from his face until the type became decipherable.

He adjusted the glasses a final time before uncapping his pen. It was important that he appear casual when Brienne arrived. He didn’t want her to think he’d been primping. She’d probably know anyway, but he could at least pretend to play it cool.

He was doing just that when Brienne entered the office.

“Jaime一”she began.

He looked up at her and smiled his most winning smile, hoping it was enough to distract her from his new, bespectacled, look.

She stopped. She looked at him. She blinked. Three times.

His smile began to falter. “Brienne,” he said as he stood up.

She turned around and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

 

一

 

While Tyrion adored Brienne, since she’d come to work for Casterly United, Jaime had required more attention and advice than their teenage niece, Myrcella, ever had.

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose as his brother finished relaying the latest. For all of Jaime’s skills, not least of which were the ability to negotiate a contract between the most recalcitrant parties, innate charm and an instinct for reading people, his ego when it came to Brienne was remarkably fragile.

“一 and then she walked right out the door. Didn’t even say a word to me,” Jaime huffed as he lay back on the couch in Tyrion’s office. “Not a word. She’s my girlfriend, you know? Would it have killed her to at least say something?”

Tyrion was about to speak when Jaime went on.

“She’s going to dump me. She’s going to realize I’m too old for her and leave me. Fifteen years, Tyrion, she’s  _fifteen years_  younger than I am. She’s got her whole life in front of her. Now I’m not just a worthless cripple, I’m a worthless  _old_  cripple who needs reading glasses,” he said, waving his stump in the air. “And it’s not just the glasses, you know, I’m starting to gray at the temples.” Jaime reached up and touched the side of his head. “She said it was fine and that it made me seem distinguished. As if that’ _s_  a  _compliment_. I know what’s happened though. I’m getting old and she’s finally realized she can do better.”

Tyrion knew there was no possible way that Brienne would ever leave his vain and idiotic brother even if he were drooling and wheelchair bound. She’s was as devoted to him as he was to her; they had been long before either realized it. He would have said so if only Jaime would let him get a word in edgewise.

“Seriously though, Tyrion, what’s the point in having a sexy young girlfriend if I can’t have her hold up restaurant menus to prove I can read them from a distance?”

While he took issue with the premise of Jaime’s question, particularly the “sexy” portion, Tyrion knew better than to voice them. Not to mention he could think of plenty of reasons his brother needed a girlfriend. He waited for Jaime to continue.

Jaime turned his head to look at him before pointing the offending spectacles in his direction, “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Tyrion prayed to the Seven for strength and inhaled. “I’m sure Brienne is just fine. I’m equally sure she’s not going to dump you.”

Jaime raised his brows. “Well?”

Tyrion looked from side to side, “Well, what?”

In one swift move belying his claims of age, Jaime sat up, swinging his legs to the floor and leaning forward toward Tyrion’s desk. “Aren’t you going to go investigate for me? Find out what’s going on? Isn’t that what brothers are for?”

He saw no other choice. Jaime certainly wasn’t going to leave his office any time soon, and if he had to listen to more inanity, Tyrion might shove those glasses somewhere distinctly unpleasant.

 

一

 

Brienne was sitting in front of her desk, her head between her knees as she took deep breaths, when she heard the door of her office open and Tyrion clear his throat. Slowly and carefully she looked up, starting with his shoes. Her eyes traveled from Tyrion’s feet to his knees, and on up. It appeared that no one was behind or beside him, but she had to be sure. It wouldn’t do to see Jaime again right now, especially not with another person present.

“Just you?” she probed.

He plopped himself down in one of her chairs. “He’s in my office.”

Brienne nodded and closed her eyes, trying to force away the image of Jaime as he sat behind his desk.

“He seems to think that you’re in here planning to dump him.”

Brienne’s eyes popped open. “What?”

Tyrion sighed. “He says you walked in his office, decided he was old and decrepit, and walked out, planning to break up with him.”

She furrowed her brow. “That’s ridiculous.” She paused. “Did you see him?”

Tyrion pinched the bridge of his nose. “Of course I saw him, he’s in my office.”

Brienne shook her head. “No, I mean, wearing the,” she inhaled deeply, exhaling on the final word, “glasses?”

Tyrion shook his head. “No, he was brandishing them like a sword, pointing them at me. Why?”

The image flashed again through her mind, she put her head between her knees again and replied, “I couldn’t breathe.”

“What?”

She glanced up at him. “He looked up at me in those dark-rimmed glasses and for a moment, I couldn’t breathe.”

Understanding washed over his face. “You mean, you found him so attractive in his old-man glasses that you couldn’t breathe and had to leave before you ravished him on the desk again?”

Brienne felt her face flush. Tyrion didn’t need to remind her of the desk incident, at least not the one he was aware of, right at that moment. She was struggling enough already. “I wasn’t going to ravish him,” she protested. She almost choked on the obvious lie.

Tyrion raised a brow.

“Shut up,” she responded.

“So you’re definitely not going to break up with him? You don’t think he’s old and suddenly unhot?”

At the thought that Jaime could possibly be unattractive, she shook her head vehemently, which was a mistake. She bent over again to take a few deep breaths. “No. Haven’t you noticed what’s happening to him?” she asked.

“That he’s become an even bigger drama queen?”

Somewhat steadied, Brienne sat up and leaned back in her chair. “No, that’s he’s getting better with age. I mean, that bit of silver at his temples, and there are patches of it in his beard when he lets it grow.” She felt her body flush all over thinking of the patches of silver on his chest, how she’d played with the hair there and what they’d done afterwards.

Tyrion scrunched his face at her. “Getting better?”

“Those glasses, it was just too much.” 

“Then you should go tell him before he tosses them in the trash, convinced that you’re going to leave him for someone younger.”

“Well, that’s just unbelievable,” Brienne responded. How could Jaime even think of such a thing? He was getting better while she was...pretty much exactly the same as when they’d first met and he’d called her ugly.

Jaime had made up for that insult, declaring himself an idiot, admiring her honor and loyalty, claiming to worship her eyes, and then actually worshiping her body. She flushed again at the memory. Memories. She had to go see him, glasses be damned, and she had to see him now.

She rose from her seat and headed out the door towards Tyrion’s office.

She could hear Tyrion running behind her, “Wait, wait. Don’t go see him in there. You can’t have sex in my office!”

Brienne considered the request as she turned the corner. That would all depend on if Jaime were wearing his new glasses.

 


End file.
